I Hate Everything About You, Why Do I Love You?
by Little Lola Delila
Summary: GanonXLink yeah, sort of rape. YAOI male/male Ganon loves Link and Link loves him back, no matter how cruel Ganon is to him. Ganon beats Link up all the time Link does something wrong, but Ganon never had sex with Link. What happens when two additional brawlers join? Chatacters might be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

In the world of Super Smash Brothers, there were only two new brawlers welcome, now, and for Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy had been bored to death, because the Harry Potter series had ended, they - more like Snape - wanted to join something. It was a surprise, though, that most of the characters from the Harry Potter series, that had to die, were still alive. Harry Potter himself decided to stay with Sirius, and Bellatrix decided to ask for forgiveness from Sirius. And of course, professor Quirrell decided to ask Bellatrix out, and she, much to his surprise, said yes. James and Lily decided to stay as close with Harry as they could, and Lupin, Sirius, and James had had a long hard time forgiving Peter for what he did, but they finally forgave him and ended up together again, as the Marauders.

Though Snape had been very unnoticed and not to congratulated for his survival, even if the Dark Lord had been one of the ones who hadn't survived, he had been kind of threatened that he might appear once more. And for Draco wasn't doing anything much, Severus just heard of the two missing brawlers in Super Smash Brothers, and he took Draco along to join the strange world.

* * *

As Snape was walking around the Smash Monor after the weird hands, which were called Master Hand and Crazy Hand, had welcomed them, Draco unwillingly tugged along.

Tap, tap, tap, tap. Snape heard light footsteps behind him, and just as he turned around, he saw an elf running right at him. As you can see, the "elf" had bumped into Snape, causing him to almost fall.

"U-uh, excuse me," the elf smiled, "Are you perhaps Severus Snape?"

"Yes, indeed." Snape sighed. And Draco soon became part of the landscape.

"I was supposed to show you around the Smash Manor, sorry for making you wait," the elf said as he quickly grabbed Snape's wrist and tugged him along. Draco ran after them.

* * *

After the elf had showed them all around Smash, they sat down at one of the cafeteria tables.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm Link, the hero of Twilight and Hyrule. I'm a Hylian, and I'm 15." Link said.

Draco, of course, had already reached out his hand and grabbed Link's ear, and pulled on it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stooop!" Link screamed. Draco let go and laughed at Link's reaction. Snape glared at Draco, and suddenly, when Snape was about to tell Link about Draco and himself, they saw a huge figure walking their way.

The black man with red hair, and a beard, Snape noted, sat right beside Link and Link's smile faded.

"Hello." The man grunted, smirking, as he placed his hand on top of Link's head and slightly tugged on his hair. Link rolled his eyes.

"Hello. I am Severus Snape and this," Snape gestured toward Draco, "This is my godson, Draco Malfoy. Who might you be?" The moment the black man sat down, Snape knew, though, that something wasn't right, and went pale, for the man reminded him extremely of Dark Lord.

"I am Ganondorf, a gerudo, the lord of darkness." The man smirked. This time, even Draco went pale.

The talk went on, Link and Draco were silent most of the time, and the talk was mostly about dark magic.

* * *

The minute Link left, Ganondorf turned to Snape and said, "If you help me win over the whole world, I will do anything you want."

"And if we won't?" Snape asked, he knew that it was a mistake joining Dark Lord, so this time, he made sure that he wouldn't do the same mistake. Ganon gestured: _I will kill you._

And after Ganon had left, Snape and Draco ran into their room and Draco sobbed into Snape's chest, for he did not want to die, and he did not want to join the dark side, as well as Snape, though Snape held still, he did not let his feelings out.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Three Hours Later-_

Tap, tap, tap, tap. Snape turned around, kind of dodging the poor hylian. The hylian boy ran, bumped into Snape with his shoulder, fell on the ground, face first. "Young fool..." Snape muttered as he tried not to fall, tried to regain balance. Draco laughed, but stopped, because of Snape's glare.

Snape held out his hands, in gesture to help Link up, but unfortunately, Link did not see, for he was lying down, face hidden. "Ahem." Snape said, trying to make Link look at him. Though, Link didn't, and Snape became uncomfortably angry and annoyed.

As he tried to step over Link, Link suddenly got up, and because of Snape, he fell again, only now, Snape was included in the fall. "Little idiot," Snape muttered under his nose, and got up. Now, though, Link was turned around, and Snape could see his face. The minute he saw Link's face, he felt his heart clench. The poor boy was crying.

Snape quickly bent down and said, "Let me help you up."

However, Link did not respond, he just lay there, sobbing pathetically. Snape waited for 5 minutes, then he lost it. He grabbed Link's shirt collar and pulled him up to a standing position. And, right now at that moment, Ganon was running after Link.

Ganon felt jealous, and quickly ran over to Link, pushed Snape away, and snatched Link off his feet, into his hands, bridal style. Snape swiftly realized that Link and Ganondorf were in a relationship. Link was trying to push away from Ganon, wiggle out of his grip.

"You look like a rapist, you know," Snape glared at Ganon. Ganon glared back. Draco tugged on Snape's sleeve, whispering, "What are you doing!? We're going to die!" Snape just glared at Draco and growling, whispered, "Will you just shut up, you coward!?" Draco dared to glare at Snape and turned away.

"I do what I want," Ganon growled, and started walking away. Snape was mad. He somehow felt that something wasn't right between those two. Quickly, he muttered a spell on Ganon which made him knock out. He ran to Link and grabbed his wrist, pushed him into Snape's and Draco's room. Quickly sat Link and Draco down in the kitchen.

Awkward silence. Sobs were the only things that broke the silence.

"Will he stop crying already!?" Draco grunted. Snape glared, then turned to face Link.

"What's wrong?" He asked, kind of softly. He had never actually handled a crying child._ Draco should be able to help me, he's 18 after all!_ Snape thought, but didn't bother to ask Draco to help.

"H-h-he's no-not dead, i-is he?" Link hiccuped on his tears. It took Snape a while to guess who "he" was.

"No, of course not!" Draco laughed. Awkwardly and quickly, stopped, though.

"So, why are you still crying?" Snape asked.

It took a while for Link to reply, "H-h-he hi-hit me." Link started sobbing even louder.

"Where does it hurt?" Snape asked awkwardly. Link pointed at his right thigh. Snape sighed.

* * *

Quickly, Snape finished the healing potion, and came back to Link. "Drink," he said.

Link stared at the bottle with suspicious looking water in it.

"Look, it's not poisonous. If you don't believe me, let Draco take a sip from it." At first, Draco laughed, but then, when he heard the last phrase, he stopped.

"No way," he stared at the glass.

"Okay then!" Snape growled, "I'll drink it." And so, he took a sip from the potion. Waited a minute, then said, "See?" But alas, he accidentally fell near Link, making Link jump in fright on the ground. Doing that, he cut his wound, and it started bleeding.

Snape stood up from the floor, and noticing the blood, he muttered a spell that would make it heal, which made a pleasuring feeling for Link. A short quiet moan escaped Link's mouth.

Snape bent over to Link and was about to give Link the healing potion, when a violent kick opened the door.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Please review. I promise to update much faster. Please review. =)_


End file.
